Missing
by Silentwriterforever
Summary: More children go missing every week, causing Arthur to question the safety of his four year old brother, Alfred. How would he cope if something happened to little Alfred? Human AU tated T: for language...mostly Lovino XD
1. Chapter 1

Bright sapphire eyes searched throughout the desolate hall as the tip toeing of little feet were the only noise heard. Every single door was closed along the hall, no evidence of life laid across the floor. The bare floor barely could be discerned by the human eye as every single light through it remained dark. An ominous atmosphere echoed through the hall. Having checked the rest of house, the young child knew this is where he needed to be. The hall sent shivers down his spine, For some reason, it was unusually more eerie in the hall. Trying to find an excuse not to check this hall, the child felt a little dubious about the places he last check, he could have overlooked something. As he became more doubtful, he glanced back at the entrance of the hall, deciding to double check the areas he had searched through before, and if the results remained the same, he'd come back. But, as the young boy headed back towards the entrance, a soft creaking sound reverberated through the hall. The child's eyes widened as he looked back, surprised by what he saw. One of the doors was slightly opened, as if someone were peaking through it. This confirmed it, he had to look here. He started back down the hall slowly approaching the door. Whoever was peering through it was gone now, but if anyone was there, then they still would have to be in the room, or else the child would have noticed if the person left, right? A small hand reached out for the wooden door, pushing it wide open. Poking his head through the door, the little boy scanned the room. Nothing seemed out of place to the child. Taking a few more steps in the room appeared undisturbed. Suddenly a dark figure jumped out of the room, emerald eyes meeting the sapphire.

"Boo!" The figure shouted. The young child jumped, falling backwards, scrambling to get back on his feet and ran off screaming and laughing.

"You can't catch me Awthur, You can catch me!" The small child shouted back running down the hall enthusiastically. As he watched the little boy run, Arthur Kirkland laughed, little Alfred always had an immense amount of energy, as well as a never-ending amount of happiness. After a few minutes, Arthur chased after his younger sibling, only to catch him in a small amount of seconds scooping the young boy in his arms. Alfred continued to giggle in his brother's arms as Arthur carried him to the dining room.

"So, what shall we have for breakfast?" Arthur sat Alfred down his seat heading to the kitchen, ready to make his next concoction.

"Don't know….." Replied Alfred, hoping whatever his brother made, he would not end up burning it again…or forgetting to take the egg shells out of the eggs.

"Would you like pancakes an eggs?" Arthur grabbed a box of pancake mix and several eggs, along with everything else he thought he needed.

"Don't make them cwunchy again!" Alfred shouted into the kitchen. A deep blushed played across Arthur's face, it seemed like everyone was a critic. Struggling not to drop anything, Arthur took out several pans, his cooking was not that bad, was it? He sighed, maybe he didn't exactly gain the same taste as his mother, who could cook rather well…but its not like he actually killed someone with his cooking. The worse that happened is that his co worker, Kiku had to be hospitalized for a few weeks, only a few weeks. For some reason though, Kiku never came back over for dinner. Arthur shrugged it off, maybe he was just busy.

Not having wasted all of his energy yet, Alfred started to bounce in his chair, kicking his legs back and forth. The young child would be turning five in less then a month, allowing him to go to preschool soon and would not have to go to daycare as long as he normally does. Then, Arthur could actually spend more time with his younger brother without working at several different jobs a day to pay for the radical expenses of day care. After a few moments Arthur came out with what he called breakfast. Alfred poked the burnt substance, unsure whether or not he should actually eat it, but Arthur was watching, so it wasn't like he could not eat it with his brother anticipating on him enjoying his "meal". Reluctantly, Alfred took a bite of his breakfast, which tasted terrible, only a slight taste of eggs could be found.

"Th-Thank you Awthur…" Alfred forced a smile on his face, still trying to digest the meal.

Arthur smiled back, "I knew you would enjoy it!" Finally, he did not mess up the food, or at least he thought so. The blonde went back into the kitchen to get something quick to eat for him. While Arthur in the kitchen, Alfred through his food into the trash, their probably would be something to eat at the daycare. While reaching for something in the fridge, Arthur noticed a missing child report on the back of the milk carton, the child was blonde with blue eyes, kind of like Alfred, but his hair was a lot less messy then his younger brother and the child in the report did not wear the same smile as little Alfred. Arthur picked up the milk carton reading the report.

**Ludwig Beilschmidt**

**Age: 6**

**Missing: 6/03/12**

Beilshmidt…..that name sounded familiar to Arthur, but he could not figure out where he heard the name before. The phone number was listed below the report, a number he knew he saw somewhere else. He just did not know where or when, the blonde sighed. Maybe he just saw it in another ad. Arthur looked back at the report, no, that was not possible, the child just went missing a few days ago. Arthur looked up from the report trying to gather his thoughts so he could remember, but out of the corner of his eye he saw the clock. Dropping the milk, Arthur realized he was going to be late.

"Damnit…Alfred we need to leave no-whoa!" Forgetting about the milk he dropped earlier, Arthur slipped and fell on his face. Checking out the racket, Alfred ran into the kitchen to see his older brother, face planted in the floor. The young child grabbed a hold of his brother's arm.

"Come on Awthur, you gawna be late!"

**Reviews make me happy unless you dont want me to update :P**


	2. Chapter 2

"Awthur you're bweeding!" Alfred looked at his older brother worriedly as Arthur wasted time with the car seat, trying to fix it.

Arthur simply smiled as he held tissue up to his nose, "I'm fine Alfred, don't worry it's just a bloody nose." Arthur closed the door after his brother was securely in the car then tilted his head up for a minute. He never really expected that he would slip in such a small puddle of milk. He really needed to try to be a bit more careful, especially in the situation that Arthur was stuck in. At least it was just a bloody nose this time. Arthur let out a frustrated sigh as he entered the driver's seat of the car. Beginning to back the car his car up, Arthur jumped when a bulky truck quickly drove passed his car, scrapping the paint off the rear of the car. Aware of what just happened, the other driver slammed the breaks causing the truck to screech to a halt. Arthur slowly raised his hands up covering his face muttering to himself completely aggravated. After a few minutes, a young Italian man appeared out of the truck looking nervously at the car he just grazed. As soon as Arthur exited the car, the Italian bursted into tears.

"I-I-I didn't mean to! I'm sorry I didn't want to scratch your car I just wasn't paying any attention and we were in a rush and there was yelling and arguing and then my fratello got really really really mad at me and I'msosorryIwasntpayingattentio nIdidntmeantoscratchyou-"  
"WHAT THE HELL FELICIANO?! GET BACK IN THE DAMN CAR!" An enraged voice screamed from the truck. Feliciano looked back at the truck beginning to protest

"But fratello, I was just apologi-"

"GET IN THE FUCKING TRUCK!" The Italian reluctantly ran back into the truck taking one last glance at the awfully confused Brit before slamming the door. Arthur just stared blankly as the truck sped off once more trying to make out what had just happened to him. But as the truck drove by, Arthur checked his watch and gasped. He only had five minutes to get to work now and he still needed to drop Alfred off! Arthur quickly jumped into the car and drove off silently cursing to himself. Alfred sat quietly in the back, bewildered by the Italian man who his brother had just met and by the man who was in the truck.

"Alfred?" the child's brother broke his train of thought. Arthur had stopped at a red light, nervously tapping his fingers on the driving wheel. Alfred looked up, meeting his brother's gaze. "Did you hear anything the man in the truck said?" Alfred nodded. "Do me a favor? Don't repeat anything he said you know you're not supposed to say, ok?" Alfred smiled, nodding again. The light turned green and Arthur drove off.

A few minutes later Arthur arrived at the daycare, only a minute before he needed to be at work. Arthur sighed realizing there was no way he would make it to work on time. Arthur recently has been getting into fights with his boss and it was only a matter of time before his boss fires him. Being late would be more than sufficient reason to kick him out. Maybe there was a way Arthur could possibly make it up to his boss. Arthur sighed again, there, really wasn't any way to prevent himself from being fired. Alfred looked curiously up into his big brother's eyes sensing his brother's despair as Arthur helped him out of the car.

"What's wrong?" Alfred tilted his head. Arthur froze for a second then kneeled down to looking into his brothers bright blue eyes.

"Its nothing really, I'll be fine…" He smiled reassuringly. "You don't need to worry about it, ok?" Alfred nodded smiling back. Arthur rose back up on his feet when Elizabeta Hedervary appeared from the doorway. Elizabeta and Arthur had been close friends since childhood so the two knew each other rather well.

"Arthur what are you doing here, you're going to be late for work…" The young women spoke softly as she approached the brothers.

"Yes, I'm very aware of that…." Arthur replied wearily avoiding eye contact. Elizabeta took Alfred's hand, worriedly looking up to Arthur.

"Here, let me take Alfred and sign him in." She offered, smiling warmheartedly "And you can go to work now, before it's too late."

Arthur smiled relieved. "Thanks Elizabeta."

"No problem." Elizabeta had always seemed to pull through for Arthur. For some reason, she always had his back, even after his mother passed. The young women walked into the daycare with Alfred. Arthur climbed back into the car, driving off to work only having seconds to spare.

"Why do you yell at me all of the time, fratello?" Feliciano spoke, arriving at the hanger. "Maybe….maybe you could just…um…go to your happy place instead of yelling?" Feliciano suggested hopefully. Lovino Vargas, who had been trying to glare a hole into his brother, remained ominously silent. Feliciano whimpered under his brother's menacing scowl. "Or maybe you can just forget about the whole happy place thing…eheheheh." Feliciano nervously laughed. Lovino rolled his eyes and slammed the truck door on his way out of the truck.

"Just get inside and check on _them_." Lovino hissed. Feliciano nodded and disappeared off into the hanger. Lovino ran his finger through his dark hair; he really needed to get a new partner, one that was not a nuisance like his brother. After entering the hanger, lovino walked into his brother who was holding a huge pot of pasta.

"What, why are you….Argh I'm not even going to bother." Lovino shook his head, heading to one of the private rooms."

"Ve….I just thought they might be a little hungry….." Feliciano followed behind his brother, "So, I made some pasta." Feliciano chirped happily. Lovino didn't reply, hr figured it would be best if he didn't. Feliciano stared at Lovino, expecting some kind of response from his brother, but after a few moments, Feliciano began to leave his brother.

"So….I'm going to go feed them now….."

Lovino shrugged, "Whatever…."


	3. Chapter 3

**Eheheheh...Its been a while...sorry...but thanks for all the reviews~ so here is the third chapter!**

"The boss will totally like kill you!" The receptionist called out as Arthur rushed to the elevator door. "You are like totally late….again!" The receptionist snickered.

"No, really? I had no clue I was late. Well thanks for letting me know ol' chap." Arthur sneered as the elevator chimed at its arrival. The receptionist glared at Arthur, "I can't wait until he like kicks you out of here, then I like, wouldn't have to like deal with your bothersome remarks." Arthur stepped into the elevator.

"Thank you for your opinion, now bugger off." Arthur smirked as the receptionist poked his tongue out childishly. As the elevator door closes, Arthur's smirk faded away and he covered his face with his hands, he had no clue how he could convince his boss to pardon him this time. If it wasn't for that damn accident at the intersection, maybe he would have had a chance. Arthur sighed, barely anything ever worked well for him. Rubbing his temples he began to mentally prepare for what lie ahead of him, going the possible scenarios. "Surely it won't go as horrifying as I think it will," Arthur tried to convince himself, "I 'm worrying more than I need to." Arthur paced inside the small enclosed space, his heart rate increasing. "Oh god, why is this elevator so bloody slow?" Each floor lit up as the elevator gradually rose up towards its destination. Running his fingers through his hair, Arthur anxiously watched the lights, waiting for the elevator to reach his floor. "I'm done for; I'm fired, unemployed, dead." Arthur pressed his head against the elevator doors, wishing the elevator would just stop rising and just fall, taking him with it. A soft chime rung as the elevator arrived at its destination causing Arthur to sigh. "Well…there's nothing much I can do now." Arthur stepped back from the elevator doors, adjusting his tie before the doors opened.

Much to the Brit's chagrin, the elevator doors opened to reveal an infuriated CEO who became more furious when he saw Arthur in the elevator.

"Mr. Kirkland!" Arthur jumped at the sound of his boss's coarse voice. Arthur opened his mouth to explain but his boss raised his hand causing Arthur to remain silent. "I don't even want to hear it, I have a lot of thing going on right now and I rather not waste any time on you at the moment."

"But I jus-

"I said I rather not waste any time with you." His boss hissed threateningly. "I swear, I regret the day I hired you, you're lucky I don't fire you right now, if I didn't care about the marketing project, you'd be out the door."

Fired if he didn't care about the marketing project, figure…..wait Arthur wasn't involved in the marketing project. "Pardon me? Marketing project?"

"Asa-san! There you are!" Kiku ran up to the endangered employee as the boss looked at him suspiciously.

"You don't know about the marketing project?" His boss asked. Before Arthur could answer, the shorter man replied.

"_Hai_, it was Asa-san's idea…." He laughed nervously, looking from his boss to his clueless co-worker. Their boss raised his hand as if he were to say something but then took a quick glance at his watch. "Whatever, I just don't have time for this now." And with those words, their boss disappeared behind the elevator doors. As Kiku let out a quick sigh of relief, Arthur put his hand on hip.

"Do you mind explaining to me what that was all about? I don't remember having any part in a marketing project."

Kiku bowed apologetically "Gomenasai Asa-san, but he was looking for you earlier and to prevent him from firing you, I told him you were involved in an important marketing project."

"Huh…I guess I owe you one ol'chap." Arthur smiled patting Kiku's shoulder.

"Don't you want to play with the other kids?" Elizabeta asked as the small child with grey hair and violet eyes watched behind the young women as all the other children play together. He looked up at her and shook his head. Elizabeta chuckled "Nervous? It's ok, they're all really nice, you just need to get to know them a little better."

The young boy held onto her skirt. Elizabeta took a moment to think, "Here why don't you play with Alfred?" The young child looked up curiously at her. "I think you'll like him." She smiled at the boy then looked up to see Alfred playing with the building blocks, "Alfred?" He looked up from his work and smiled. "Would you come here for a moment?"

"Okay!" He rushed over to Elizabeta, accidently knocking over his tower.

"Alfred, I want you to meet Ivan, he's new here." Alfred looked at the boy who was hiding behind Elizabeta.

"HI! I'm Alfred!" Ivan peered at Alfred.

"_Privyet_….Alfred.."

"Do you wanna play with me?" Ivan shook his head as he buried his face in Elizabeta's skirt. "but….it'll be fun!" Alfred took Ivan's hand and pulled him towards the blocks. "Look we can play…we can play superhewoes! I'll be the hewo and you can be…you can be my sidekick ok?" Ivan looked at Alfred oddly but then nodded.

"Um…ok…"

**awww little Alfred is playing with little Ivan 3 please review and also check out my other story Digital. I'll try to update soon...hopefully...eheheheh...**


	4. Chapter 4

**All of the reviews, they make me so happy TT_TT thank you**

"Lovino!" A familiar voice rang in the drowsy Italian's ears. "Fratello, I need you to wake up!" A hand grabbed onto Lovino's shoulder and gently shook him, "It's really important, Lovino, wake up! Per favore!" Lovino groaned, turning his body away from his persistent brother.

"Go away Feliciano. I'm trying to take my siesta." Lovino replied groggily. Feliciano shook his brother harder.

"But it's really really really important Lovino! Wake up!"Lovino turned to look at his brother, his eyes showing signs of exhaustion and stress. "Is the building on fire Feliciano?"

"No…"

"Are the cops here?"

"No…"

"Did someone get away?" Lovino sat up, glaring at his brother.

Feliciano stepped back away from him, "No"

"Then why the hell are you waking me up from my siesta?!" Lovino's voice echoed off the room's wall with irritation.

"Well you see we were out of pasta so I-

"Pasta?" Lovino interrupted "You woke me up because we were out Pasta?" Lovino's voice crack with annoyance

"No, it's not like that!" Feliciano tried to explain, gesticulating widely, "It was jus-

Lovino interrupted his brother again, "Just what Feliciano? What is so important that you need to wake me up from my siesta?" Lovino was standing up now yelling at Feliciano who was backed up against the corner.

"It was just, I didn't mean to make you mad…just"

"Excuse me if I'm interrupting," A cold voice hissed from the doorway causing Lovino to quickly turn around, "But since you do work for me, I think I can say my arrival is more important than your little nap." A dark figure leaned up against the doorway.

"I'm s-sorry, Id-didn't realize, you were, you were here," Lovino stuttered.

"No, I guess you didn't." the figured replied caustically. "I advise you not to make the same mistake again, Lovino." The figured hissed sending a chill up both of the Italians spines.

"I won't…I promise." Lovino answered quickly.

"Good," the figure through a large folder onto the ground near Lovino's feet. Lovino grabbed the folder opening it up, "You said you nearly were caught the last few times, right?" The figure asked as Lovino flipped through the information and the files in the folder.

"Yes, but we'll make sure that won't happen this time." Feliciano peeked over his brother's shoulder to see a picture of a young boy.

"Yes, you're right, it won't happen again this time, and I'll make sure of it. There will be an accomplice of mine to help you with this one."

"What?" Lovino looked up from the folder and at the figure.

"Because you two are unreliable and I can't babysit you. You still are doing the same job, but this time, it'll be easier. Now get to work, or else." The figured hissed angrily as he left the two.

oooooooooooooo

Arthur sat at his paper covered desk concentrating at the work in front of him. The amount of paperwork he received from one marketing project was absurd. Arthur propped his head up with his hand. He felt doubtful on whether he would be able to finish this before the deadline. "Yeah, marketing project, thanks a lot Kiku." He muttered to himself. Someone bumped into his desk accidently, knocking over his tower of papers off the desk.

"Oh I'm so clumsy, I'm sorry Mr. Kirkland." The women bent down to pick up the fallen papers.

Arthur chuckled, "It's alright Katyusha, and I sort of wanted to throw these papers off myself." Arthur picked a few off the desk. Katyusha was the shy but amicable secretary of the company.

"I'm sorry; I really need to be more careful." Katyusha picked the last few papers off the ground and hurried off to the elevator.

Arthur returned his attention back to his work, which now was a huge mess on the desk. Arthur sighed, neatly putting the papers in their respective piles.

"Bonjour Arthur, how is your day?" Francis peered at Arthur from one of his paper towers. Arthur ignored the Frenchman, writing something illegible on one of the papers.

"Oh, what is this? The cold shoulder? Oh Arthur you are a cruel man." Francis placed his hand on his forehead as if he was going to faint.

"Francis, you should leave him alone, el_ esta trabajando_ ." A familiar voice spoke from behind Francis.

Arthur sighed, "Don't you two have something better to do, like I don't know, work?"

Antonio grabbed Francis's shoulder, "Si, we should go now Francis."

"_Pourquoi_? Arthur needs my presence, right?"

Arthur glared at Francis, "No." Arthur returned his focus back to his work. He has not gotten use to the fact that those three kept bothering him everyday. Arthur paused, three…there usually was three of them. Francis, Antonio, and….Gilbert, where was Gilbert? He probably is going to try to make some big entrance like he normally does.

"Where's Gilbert?" Arthur asked plainly. Both Francis and Antonio looked up at each other, exchanging concerned looks. Then Antonio whispered something in his native tongue to Francis.

"Gilbert…Gilbert is busy at the moment." Francis answered flat out. Both Antonio and Francis lost there usual cheery attitudes. "I guess we'll leave you with your work." Francis turned away from Arthur and walked away and was followed by Antonio. Arthur's curiosity spiked, what was with those two?

**Thanks for reading and please review~**


End file.
